Marrying Harry
by Stupefy-my-senses
Summary: After the losses of the war, the ministry enforce a marriage law. Can everybody just abandon old relationships and move onto new ones, and who will be paired with who?
1. The Letters

Okay, I know marriage law fics are horrendously over done, but I noticed there were hardly any Harry Hermione ones. So I took it upon myself to write one.

I also know that I already have a story in progress, but I solemnly swear that I'll keep up with both. Or attempt to.

I don't own Harry potter. Or The idea of a marriage law fic. But I own a lovely sewing box with flowers on, so at least I own something.

* * *

><p>The square table was crowded, with mix-matched chairs surrounding it, all close together, but nobody complained as they usually all did. Everybody had other things on their minds. One thing in particular, was sitting in a pile in the middle of the Weasley kitchen table. Hermione glanced around at all of the nervous faces around her, none taking their eyes off the pile. Ginny was practically in Harry's lap and they were holding hands. Ron had been biting the same nail for so long; Hermione doubted there was any nail actually left. She sighed heavily and looked up to Mrs Weasley helplessly.<br>"Mrs Weasley, please? Maybe you should just read them all out..." She pleaded with the older woman who nodded quickly, glancing around to make sure everybody was in agreement. A hand reached slowly for the pile. She seemed to take forever to open the first envelope, but that was probably just Hermione's nerves. The envelopes contained a second letter from the ministry. The first had told them that due to the losses in the war, a marriage law had been put in place. The second would tell them their future spouses.  
>"Ronald Bilius Weasley,<p>

As you are aware, a new law has been enforced to help repopulate the wizarding community..." Molly must have noticed the impatient faces around her as she skimmed the rest of the letter, stopping at the last line. "Fertility and personality tests have led us to our decision. Two children must be conceived within the allocated five years. You have been paired with...Hannah Abbott. Do you know her dear?" Ron nodded and put his hands in his face. His mother patted his shoulder gently and picked up the next envelope in the pile. This continued much in the same pattern, Mrs Weasley reading the letter, and getting a reaction of some sort, then moving on to the next.  
>"Charlie dear, you have Rachel Vine. She works with you in Romania, doesn't she?" Charlie nodded and let out a sigh of relief, he knew the girl well and they had flirted often at work. She couldn't be that bad.<br>"Bill, it says you and Fleur must have two children within five years." Her son nodded, and she continued down the pile.  
>"George, you have Angelina. Isn't that lovely dear?" George had been dating Angelina for a little over a month now.<br>"Percy, you'll be marrying a girl named Audrey Sanchez. From Italy. We'll write to her later, and start arranging for you to meet her,  
>Ginny dear you have... Lee Jordan." This stirred quite the reaction. Ginny leapt from Harry's arms and grabbed the letter from her mother, reading it for herself. George looked completely baffled; one of his best friends would be marrying his little sister. The sister in question dropped the letter and flounced from the room, appalled that she wouldn't be marrying Harry. Mrs Weasley cleared her throat before picking up Harry's letter. She pulled the parchment free from the envelope and unfolded it, skimming through the text. She gasped upon finding the name and looked up,<p>

"Harry, you're going to be marrying... well, you'll marry Hermione."

Everybody reacted to this letter. Mr Weasley smiled at Hermione and Harry, patting Ron's shoulder sympathetically. Mrs Weasley couldn't help but grin. Sure, Ron had hoped to be marrying Hermione but if she was honest, she didn't think it would ever work, they argued too much. Ron stood and looked at Harry with such rage and with such a look of betrayal; anyone would think Harry had planned the whole thing. George winked at Harry before attempting to sit Ron back down, which he failed, and Ron stamped out in much the same was his sister had. Hermione and Harry simply stared. They stared at the letter, at Mrs Weasley, at the door where Ron had just left, and at each other.  
>Hermione coughed awkwardly before standing and leaving the room, heading upstairs to the room she shared with Ginny.<p>

* * *

><p>Knocking softly before opening the door, Hermione crossed the room and sat next to Ginny, on the far edge of her bed. The red-headed girl was sitting cross-legged, with an old photo album open on her knee. She had it opened to a page with two pictures, one of her and Harry and the other of the twins with Lee Jordan, before the war. She knew Ginny was looking at the photograph of Lee, winking and grinning, but Hermione simply stared at the one of Harry. He looked so happy with Ginny, so carefree. But that was all going to be taken away by this stupid law.<p>

"Ginny I'm not sure how you'll take this so I'm just going to come right out with it." She waited for the younger girl to look up and nod before breathing in and telling her, "I have to marry Harry." Ginny carried the same face Ron had at this piece of information and stood up, tears springing to her eyes.  
>"But <em>I <em>love him! Not _you_! Why would they do this to me? I'm too young to marry, so if I have to, why can't I marry him?" Hermione simply stood and gaped at Ginny's outburst, until she grabbed Hermione and pushed her out of the room. "I bet you're loving this, aren't you?" Hermione didn't get a chance to deny it, as the door was slammed in her face. Hermione's mind travelled back to the photo. Could Harry ever be that happy with her? It wasn't like she had never considered Harry in that way. There had been several moments during the war when she thought maybe something would happen, but it never did. She was sure he wanted to kiss her in the tent after they had danced, but he was with Ginny. She was practically with Ron. Ron. How was she going to get Ron to understand? Hermione Granger could safely say in that moment that she hated the ministry with everything she had. Why would they force schoolchildren to marry and conceive children? Admittedly, had it not been for the war, her Ron and Harry would not be school children still, but still, it was ridiculous.

* * *

><p>Reviews are appreciated, though not wholly necessary. Hope you enjoyed!<p> 


	2. The Train

People were running in every direction. First years to the train, their parents running after them with their cases. Older students were running about trying to find their friends. The seventh and now technically eighth years stood around in groups, some awkwardly hanging about their assigned spouses, some ignoring them completely. Hermione stood between Ron and Harry. Ron was still not happy about the whole marriage thing, but had finally accepted that there was nothing he could do about it. Harry leaned against their trunks and kept an eye out for Neville or Seamus, who agreed to meet them on the platform. Neville was marrying Padma Patil, whilst Seamus was marrying her twin, Parvati.  
>Draco Malfoy strode past, looking irritated. The reason soon became apparent as Luna Lovegood trailed behind him, talking happily away to him about nargles. He was carrying her luggage, but Hermione presumed that this was because that was how Malfoys behaved, not because he wanted to. She suspected if he had any say, he would not have Luna trailing behind him at all.<br>Ginny sat awkwardly on a bench beside George, who had come to wave her off, and Lee Jordan who tagged along. She was short compared to Lee, who was taller than ever George, and barely reached his shoulder. At least Hermione could have a face to face conversation with Harry, she thought. Mrs Weasley kissed them all on the head and swiped at her eyes with her hanky.  
>"You be good, the lot of you. Make sure you eat well and don't get yourselves into trouble. Mind, trouble usually gets you first." She kissed them all again and stood back. "And don't think that because you're all getting married now, you're too big to be shouted at, because you're not." Hermione smiled and hugged the older woman for a last time before stepping onto the train, looking around for an empty compartment.<br>The first she stepped into had a bunch of first years, surrounded by piles of sweets and chocolate. Hermione smiled at the boys, remembering that that was how they looked on the first year trip. Hermione peeked through the next door and saw Pansy Parkinson sitting atop Blaise Zabini, who looked only a little uncomfortable. Next to him, sat Draco and Luna, who were making no sign of awareness that one another were there. Theodore Nott sat by the window, next to a Hufflepuff seventh year, who, Hermione noted looked scared out of her wits.

The third compartment they tried was empty so they sat quickly and set down their cases. The food trolley came not long after and they all bought a few sweets each, handing the woman the right amount of sickles. Sitting back down, Hermione picked up a chocolate frog. She wasn't that keen on the actual chocolate, but the cards had been changed since the war and she wanted to see who she got. Opening the box, she laughed as she saw a flash of red.  
>"Ron, I got you." Hermione showed him the card and he laughed, opening one of his.<br>"Mad-eye." He said, pocketing the card and looking over to Harry who was smiling fondly down at his card. The dark haired boy held up the card and grinned.  
>"I've got Dumbledore."<br>"I've got loads of him." Ron smiled back and watched as the figure left the scene. "He's gone." Harry laughed, putting the card away.  
>"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day." Hermione smiled and relaxed back into her seat. If anything had been awkward between Ron and Harry in the past few days, it wasn't now. She could see this year turning out better than she had originally thought.<p>

They were soon interrupted by Professor, now Headmistress McGonagall, who stepped in the compartment, looking relieved at having finally found Hermione.  
>"Oh, there you are! I've been looking all over the train for you! Might I see you in the end compartment as everybody leaves the train?"<br>"Yes, of course. Why, is anything wrong headmistress?"  
>"No, no. Actually, well I might as well tell you now, I doubt you are going to keep it from Mr Potter and Mr Weasley here. I'd like to appoint you as head girl Miss Granger. That is, if you'd like to <em>be<em> head girl." Hermione nodded excitedly to the headmistress, giving her thanks.  
>"Who is head boy?" she enquired curiously. Headmistress McGonagall told her that is was Neville. Hermione was thrilled for him. His grandmother would be so proud!<br>After the older woman left, Hermione sat back in her seat and closed her eyes, deciding the light was too bright and she would open them again soon.

_People lay dead and dying, bodies scattered across the stone floor. She and Ron had been looking for Harry, but had no clue where he could be. Suddenly, he appeared on the stairs behind them. He looked tired and sad. He looked like a scared little boy. There was nothing she could do to help him. He said he had to go. That he was ready to die.  
>"I'll go with you." She whispered the words softly, between sobs. She needed to be there with him. She didn't want him to be alone. There were so many people who loved him, he shouldn't be alone. He hugged her and left, leaving her and Ron. Gone to die. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry, she couldn't do this. So many people had died.<br>Hagrid carried his body forward, limp and sad. He was dead. So many were dead. Fred, Harry, Remus, Tonks. So many had died, for a war that they didn't seem to be winning. The numbers were dwindling, and his were growing. He was growing stronger and he was going to get them. He was going to kill them off one by one. Soon she would have nobody. She would be all alone and she'd have nobody. And then he'd get her._

Hermione sat up with a start, breathing hard and grabbing at her chest. Harry moved closer to her, looking worried.  
>"Hermione, are you oka-"<br>"Harry don't leave me! Don't let him get me!" She clutched at his shirt, seemingly holding on for dear life.  
>"Hermione, I'm not going to leave you. What's wrong?" Hermione seemed to realise it had been a dream as she calmed and sat back in her seat, trying to calm her breathing.<br>"It was just a dream. It's fine. Everything's fine." Harry sat beside her and pulled her into a hug to calm her down. She relaxed, looking out of the window, at the passing scenery. It was a dream and everything was fine now, she would be fine. She was going back to Hogwarts.


	3. The Plans

Hey! This chapter's kind of short, but I have my excuses. I finished Mockingjay. I am in denial, and l am mourning fictional characters. It's a great existence. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>The days crept by slowly, each exactly like the last. The new law was slandered to high heavens. One thing nobody complained about however, was the new living arrangements. Hermione found herself thanking Merlin that she no longer had to endure Lavender's- what could only be described as purring. She now shared a much smaller dorm with Ginny and Romilda Vane. She had never particularly gotten on with Romilda, she had thought the girl shallow, but she didn't attempt small talk, something Hermione was grateful for. It meant she could curl up with a good book early without having to worry about being disturbed.<br>Harry on the other hand, was rather disappointed with the new arrangements. He was now sharing with Dean Thomas and Colin Creevey. He himself got on well with both boys; they just did not seem to get along with each other. First they had argued over sleeping arrangements, both wanting the bed nearest to the window, and every little thing since had caused explosions (though not literally- Harry was grateful that Seamus was down the hall). Dean had been agitated all week, claiming Colin had been moving his things around, though of course Colin denied any such thing. The conflict meant that Harry spent most of his free time either in the library or in the common room, avoiding a horridly awkward situation.  
>It was during one these blissfully quiet moments that Hermione decided to talk details. Harry had been lounging around the back of the library, making the most of the quiet, when his fiancée strode in, ring binders under her arm and all the other "necessities".<br>"Now Harry, I know that this isn't something which brings you immense joy, but it must be done." She sat beside him, tucking her skirt neatly as she did. "Is there anything in particular you want?"  
>"Erm... What's everyone else having?" He asked, grinning sheepishly.<br>"Harry, this is not a dinner order, this is a wedding!" She sighed heavily before composing herself, wary of the hovering librarian. "Most people are doing it here, mostly because it's convenient, if nothing else. Ginny and Lee are getting married at the Burrow, as are Ron and Hannah. Mrs Weasley said we were welcome to but... I'm not sure. I'd feel like..."  
>"An intruder?"<br>"Precisely. As much as the Burrow feels like home... It's just _not_."  
>"So we'll get married here." Harry said softly, looking around. She nodded and looked down at the sheet she had prepared. On paper, it looked so easy to plan a wedding, boxes here, highlighters there, but in reality, it was so much more complicated.<br>"Guest list." She pulled put a pen, pulling off the lid with her mouth. Looking up at Harry, she raised an eyebrow, urging him to speak.  
>"Uh, the Weasleys, your parents. The professors. Anybody else?"<br>"What about, and _don't_ flip, Harry. But what about the Dursleys, Harry? Are you inviting them?" He seemed torn slightly, apparently unable to decide, before nodding. "We'll invite them, though I doubt Vernon will turn up. If any of them come to the "freak school"." Hermione reached out and patted Harry's hand, not knowing quite what to say. She added their names to the list. They continued on, adding little details here and there, sometimes not even remotely important details.

Over the next few days, Harry began sending invites out. They had already decided on a date, three weeks away as there was a deadline by which they must be married. He started with the Weasleys. They were plain and simple, but pretty enough. All of the Weasleys, plus their spouses (and spouses-to-be) were invited to Hogwarts on October 12th to witness the legal binding of Miss Hermione Jean Granger and Mr Harry James Potter. When he was pleased that they were to Hermione's standards and he would not be murdered brutally for sending them, he tied them to one of the school owl's legs (After Hedwig, he just couldn't bring himself to buy another owl). He penned an identical one for each of the professors. When it came to his aunt and uncle, he didn't think a small piece of parchment with a little more than two sentences would suffice. He knew it would be completely ignored at best, burned at worst. His quill must have hovered above the parchment for at least ten minutes before he began to write.  
>Aunt Petunia,<br>Don't put the letter down when you see it's from me. Please. It's Harry. I'm getting married. There was a law introduced so that I have to, but I'm not too disappointed with this, as I was paired with Hermione, one of my best friends. I'd love it if you were there. I'm not just saying that either, I know we haven't always been close, actually I'd be lying if I said we had ever got on. But it's my wedding and I don't really have any other family. I don't hate you, and I don't think you hate me either. If you really truly hated me, what I am and what my mother was, you never would have taken me in. It's at Hogwarts. That's right; you're invited to the freak school. I'll leave the time and date along with the details of how to get here on the back. You won't even be the only muggles there. Hermione's parents will be there. Hermione is a muggleborn, like my mother was. Your sister. Please come Aunt Petunia. Bring Dudley if he'll come. Although I doubt he'll like it, uncle Vernon's invited too, don't worry, my hopes aren't too high.  
>Harry.<br>He decided he'd post it the muggle way, setting the envelope aside to post in Hogsmeade when he had a chance. Hermione was writing to her parents, so he was done with the invites. Now they just had the rest of the wedding to plan.

* * *

><p>for the next few chapters, I'm going to show some weddings. Whose would you like to see? DracoLuna seems popular amongst you guys?


	4. Heart to Heart

This chapter, excluding the note here, is 1000 words. It's not that long, but it's a nice round number. I know a lot of people mention Draco and Luna in their reviews, so I thought I'd let you guys know that I'm starting a fic called "Marrying Luna" which is kind of stand along to this. Now that I'm done shamelessly self-promoting, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>Harry climbed down the stairs into the eighth year common room, to find Hermione sobbing, in a heap on one of the couches by the fire. She was holding a letter, which he presumed did not contain good news. He approached her cautiously, having seen Hermione when she's angry. Her sobs were slowing, so he felt it a good time to rest a hand on her shoulder before sitting beside her, warmed by the fire. The crying girl looked up, presumably to see who was there. Her face was wet and her eyes red and slightly puffed.<br>"Harry." Her voice was slightly croaky, and she cleared her throat. "They're not coming." Her hands came up to her face before she began sobbing afresh. "My mother says it's a sham and she'll come to my proper wedding, should I ever have one." His arms circled her immediately and he rested his chin in her bushy hair, which was sticking out at odd angles. "She said she gives it a year." The girl hiccoughed before burying her face further into his chest.  
>"Well then I guess we'll have to prove her wrong." Hermione looked up, chocolate eyes still glazed with tears, but searching his face, looking for something. She settled for a moment, wiping her eyes and trying to move the conversation on, past her doubting mother.<br>"Did you speak to Ginny yet?" She sniffled.  
>"Yeah. Well, she told me I was welcome to try out for the quidditch team. She's captain."<br>"Oh. Are you going to?" He shook his head before taking the letter from her hand and putting it to one side, on a coffee table.  
>"No. I think I have bigger things to focus on this year." Hermione nodded in agreement. They definitely had bigger things this year. "Have you spoken to Ron?"<br>"No, he's spending all his time with Hannah. It's rather sweet actually." Hermione yawned and snuggled against Harry.  
>"And do you mind? You know, him and Hannah?"<br>"No. There's no point dwelling on what could have been. And besides, he's clearly smitten, so I'm happy for him." Harry was about to respond when a first year came running up to them with a letter. Even if he didn't recognise the small, scribbled writing, he knew who it was from. It had been sent through muggle post, with a stamp. He thanked the small boy and turned to his future wife.  
>"I bet ten galleons she won't come." He smiled half heartedly at her.<br>"Harry, I'm not making bets. I think she'll come."

Harry,  
>I'm not completely familiar with the laws of your kind, but I presume weddings run in the same way. Dudley and I will come. I've not told Vernon that we're coming. He's had some heart trouble recently, due to stress (not surprisingly) and I don't think he'd cope well in your world. I just told him you're marrying a witch. Mrs Figg asked me if she was welcome at the wedding. I wasn't aware she knew of your kind, but she said she could arrange transport. I know your kind dress differently, but I shall be wearing my Sunday dress nonetheless. I shall see you on the day.<br>Aunt Petunia.  
>P.S- Good Luck Harry, your mother would be proud.<p>

Hermione was torn between feeling triumphant, as his aunt was coming, just as she had predicted, and being upset at the formality she had used toward her own nephew. She settled for triumphant and grinned at Harry, arms crossed.  
>"I hate to say I told you so."<br>"No you don't, you love telling people that you were right." She swatted a hand at him and took his hand.  
>"Harry, I know we didn't plan for <em>this<em>, but I do want it to work. I know a lot of bad things have happened in the past, but I think maybe this could be something good for us."  
>"I know. I want it to work too Hermione."<p>

Ginny skipped happily into the great hall, plopping herself down next to Parvati Patil and Hermione. She fidgeted in her seat, grinning ear to ear.  
>"Are you going to tell us why you're so happy?" Hermione raised an eyebrow, waiting.<br>"Lee just sent me this." She threw her hand out in to full view of everyone around them, admiring it for the millionth time herself. He had sent her an engagement ring, with a large diamond on a simple silver band. Parvati and Lavender gasped, grabbing her hand for closer inspection. Ginny went along smiling. "He's been really sweet actually, always sending letters and gifts." Hermione looked to Harry, waiting for his reaction. He looked shocked, if not a little panicked. He turned to Ron and grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the table, and whispering in his ear.

"Ron, have you bought Hannah a ring?"  
>"Yeah. Well, mum sent the family one. Fleur already had one and neither Charlie nor George wanted it. I don't know about Percy."<br>"Oh." He hadn't bought Hermione a ring. He didn't realise he was supposed to, although he really should have. When Ron went and sat down, Hermione came over to see if he was okay.  
>"Harry? Are you alright? Is this about Gin-" Harry cut her off before she could finish her question.<br>"I didn't buy you a ring." He looked at her and was shocked when she started laughing.  
>"Oh Harry, I don't care about a silly ring. I don't see why people get them anyway, when they get rings on the day." She hugged him and took his hand, ready to go back to the table.<br>"But I should have gotten you one anyway, I'm supposed to. Or I should have at least bought you _something._"  
>"And why is that? I didn't buy <em>you<em> anything. And before you start any _I'm the man_ nonsense, I don't care, now come and sit down, silly." Harry smiled back at her and closed his hand around hers, walking back to the table.


	5. Ginevra Molly Jordan

I'm going to keep it short, Sorry I took a while updating, but I wasn't really sure how to write their wedding. So here it is... Enjoy;) R&R.

* * *

><p>"Oh gosh Ginny, I can't believe you're actually getting <em>married<em>!" Hermione said offhandedly as she concentrated on the hair charm she was currently doing. It was strange to think that Ginny, the little girl who had asked her for advice on how to get somebody to like her, was now standing here on her wedding day.  
>"I know, I can hardly believe it myself. Do you know when Mum's getting here?"<br>"I think she's flooing over at eight." Ginny nodded and looked over to Luna who was making some final adjustments to her dress. The girl who was marrying Nott, Hermione presumed she and Ginny were friends, was painting her nails.  
>Hermione excused herself to go and check on Harry. It must be hard on him, she thought, they had been dating for months, and as much as he says he's fine with it, Hermione wasn't sure she could believe him.<br>Walking the corridors of Hogwarts still seemed strange, foreign almost. It wasn't the same, it wasn't safe. They had seen the school at its lowest and now could see it's every flaw. Sometimes, Hermione wished she was still a naive first year, all believing and all accepting. She would skip from lesson to lesson, keenly soaking up the knowledge the professors had to offer. But now, she walked through the courtyard, still wary, almost expecting a death eater to pop out somewhere. Except they were all locked up, and she was safe. She almost hated it, and felt that it was false security, she couldn't be safe forever, and that wasn't how life worked. Life would creep up on her eventually, and then she'd be so used to the security that she'd be completely unprepared and unguarded.  
>Clearing her mind of such thoughts, and telling herself that she should be grateful for what she had, she finally reached Harry. He stood, leaning against a wall, watching George fuss over Lee.<br>"Now Lee, you might be my best mate, but you're marrying my little sister, so you don't escape the threats." To this Lee simply raised an eyebrow, daring George.  
>"I wouldn't even attempt to escape. I can't wait!" Lee laughed, winked at George and adjusted his bow tie for what must have been the third time since Hermione walked over. She still wasn't sure about Harry's facial expression, it was blank. He didn't look particularly overjoyed, yet he didn't seem upset either. Harry's bright, emerald eyes were fixed on some distant spot, over George's head. Hermione grabbed his hand, pulling him out of his daze, and dragged him into an empty classroom.<p>

* * *

><p>"Harry, are you okay? I mean, like properly okay. And don't just say yes because I'm your fiancée and you want to tell me what you think you should," She sat beside him on the bench, still holding his hand. "I'm your friend first Harry, you can still talk to me."<br>"You know what the problem is?" He laughed bitterly and shook his head sadly. "I don't care. I was dating Ginny for months and months and now we're marrying different people through no choice of our own. I should care, right?"  
>"Tell me how you feel Harry; it <em>is<em> okay to be confused, the situation we're all being forced into isn't normal." Harry sighed and let go of her hand, instead running his hand through his dark, unruly hair.  
>"I should care that she's getting married. I should be angry. I should even hate Lee. But I don't, I'm happy for them. But... I shouldn't, should I?"<br>"There's no way you should or shouldn't feel Harry, everybody has different ways of dealing with things." The dark haired boy jumped down from the bench and strode over towards the door.

* * *

><p>"You know, I just can't wait until we're married, and we can try to get on like normal."<p>

"Do you, Lee Isaac Jordan, take this woman, Ginevra Molly Weasley as your lawfully wedded wife?" The minister was an aged official from the ministry, he was wearing a purple robe and had glasses rested halfway down his nose.  
>"I do." Lee grinned at Ginny, his soon-to-be wife.<br>"And do you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, take this man, Lee Isaac Jordan to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Ginny bit her lip.  
>"I do." She giggled, taking hold of Lee's hand.<br>"Then I am pleased to inform you, that I now pronounce you man," He looked from Lee to Ginny, "And wife." The friends and family who surrounded them began to clap. "You may now kiss the bride." The minister wandered to one side, waiting for them to be done so they could sign the legal documents. Lee bent slightly to kiss her, only to be stopped with a finger on his lips.  
>"Nope." Ginny reached into his pocked, where she had earlier slipped a breath spray and sprayed her own mouth, and then her husband's. Winking at him she stood on her toes. "You may <em>now <em>kiss the bride."  
>After signing the documents, the party trekked down to the spot Ginny and Lee had picked for the reception. It was a fairly beautiful sight. The sun was setting over the lake, and even the whomping willow was calm. Tables had been set out, with names on swan napkins.<br>Once everybody was seated, the speeches began. They began with Lee.  
>"Now, I know the way me and Ginny got together wasn't really conventional, but if I'm honest, which I suppose is always a good thing in a marriage [insert wink], I couldn't be happier. I wouldn't rather be with anyone else, 'cause I know we haven't really said it Gin, but I do love you, and I wouldn't care if the ministry made us have a million kids, because I know they'd all be as beautiful as you. As well as having my dashing looks and brilliant sense of humour. And I know I'll be welcomed warmly into Ginny's family, hell I've already been threatened by three brothers just today, I think I'm onto a good start. I know if Fred was here today, he'd be chasing me into the lake and promising me to the giant squid, just because he was a great friend. George fulfilled most of that, though if he took me to the lake, he'd probably end up in it himself, the poor fella. Maybe after the dancing is over, we can go make bets, though Ginny'd kill me if I got my suit all dirty, so maybe I'll have to pass after all. Seriously though Gin, I love you." When he sat, Ginny launched herself at him and kissed him repeatedly on the cheek. Arthur made a speech, leaving Molly in tears because her baby girl was all grown up. Speeches ended with an assortment of brothers before the dancing began.<br>At the end of the night, Ginny and Lee sat by the lake, barefoot and counted out the stars. Ginny yawned and leaned into her husband, hardly believing her luck.  
>"Did you mean what you said before?"<br>"Which part?"  
>"The million kids part, 'cause, realistically, look at my family's genetics. Maybe we <em>will<em> have a million kids." Ginny laughed into his chest, but he only kissed her head.  
>"I meant all of it, though we'll need a pretty big house." They laughed again and Ginny repressed another yawn, before deciding she was going to sleep right there, and Lee would just have to carry her back.<br>"I love you, Lee."  
>"Love you too, Gin."<p>

* * *

><p>Hey, hope that was okay? Maybe drop me a line and let me know whose wedding you want to see next?<p> 


	6. The Wedding

Hey. I know it's been a while, but it was kind of difficult writing this, I had to go over it a couple of times, and rewrote most of it twice:L It's longer than all of the other chapters, but I suppose that can only be expected when it's the wedding of the main characters. Anyways, enjoy :) _For anyone who ships Draco/Luna, I've started my "marrying Luna" fic. The third chapter will be up soon, and the timeline will be compliant with this story. Link: www. fanfiction. net /s/7844075/1/Marrying_Luna (spaces removed, obviously.) _

* * *

><p>It was her best idea yet, she thought. By using the room of requirement, it would be perfect, exactly how she pictured it. And there would be no work involved, which was just as well, seeing as they decided to have the wedding so soon. Harry had suggested it, of course. Hermione would have preferred more time to plan, make sure everything was perfect, but agreed that it would be better to marry sooner, when people were still actually interested in going to the forced weddings. He had first suggested it the night of Ginny and Lee's wedding.<br>Hermione had been reading her favourite book, enjoying the familiarity of it, when he cleared his throat. She rolled her eyes and looked up at him, only slightly annoyed that he was interrupting her whilst she was reading.  
>"We should get married." To this Hermione only raised an eyebrow, laughing slightly.<br>"Well Harry, we already are, remember?" She placed down the book on a table and folded her arms.  
>"No, I mean soon. As soon as possible."<br>"Harry, these things take months to plan." He nodded and explained his reasons for wanting to marry so soon, and Hermione eventually agreed that getting married soon could only be a good thing.  
>It was three months after Lee and Ginny's wedding. Few people had married since, seeing as it was autumn. Most either wanted a summer or winter wedding, not that there was much difference in the weather in this part of Scotland. Ginny was pregnant, though she hadn't told anyone yet. Hermione realised only a few days before Harry did, and they had conspired about it. Hermione thought Ginny would have a boy, whereas Harry swore it would be a girl. When Hermione confronted the red headed girl, she said she didn't care, as long as he or she was happy. She was hardly showing yet, and not many knew. This was a good thing, according to Ginny, as she didn't want to look fat in her bridesmaid dress.<br>"If this baby makes me fat, I'll make it fat. I'll feed it from dusk to dawn when it's born. Call it Karma." Of course she was joking, but Hermione still wouldn't be surprised if she found Ginny overfeeding the baby when he or she was born.  
>As it were, the dress looked lovely on Ginny, and it looked lovely on Luna. The dresses were light green and reached the floor. They were strapless and both girls wore a thin white belt with them, along with white flats. The green was part of the theme, along with purple and white. Though the colour combination was pretty, that wasn't why Hermione chose it. These were the colours of muggle suffragettes, who fought for women's votes and independence. Hermione thought it was humorous, considering the whole wedding was forced and completely <em>not<em> independent. Hermione's own dress was white, with purple accents. She wore a purple flower in her hair, which was down and naturally curly. The train of her dress was considerably short, thought it was still irritatingly long, she thought. She was a big fan of tradition, and so she went with the old saying "something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue."  
>Her old thing was a string of pearls, which had been her grandmother's. The new article was her dress, whilst the borrowed was the same as the blue, an anklet she had borrowed from Ginny.<br>Her morning had started like any other, that was, until she remembered what day it was. She brushed her hair and dressed before remembering she was to marry her best friend that very same day. Right at that moment of realisation, Ginny burst in with Hermione's dress over one arm, and hers over the other. She dressed herself quickly and then set about dressing Hermione. Hermione herself didn't see why she needed to be dressed; it wasn't like she couldn't dress herself. They made small talk as Ginny fastened the dress.  
>"So, have you given the baby's gender any more thought?" Hermione asked, smiling down at the pregnant girl.<br>"Nope." She carried on tying ribbons for a moment. "But I think its twins." She laughed at Hermione's shocked face. "Yeah, if it's boys I'm thinking Damien and Dimitri."  
>"What about if it's girls? Or a girl and a boy?"<br>"I'm thinking Primrose and Paige, or maybe Primrose and Parker. Though I haven't asked Lee yet." Ginny laughed and stood, messing with loose bits of hair.

* * *

><p>Petunia Dursley wore a pink dress, and she didn't care if it wasn't what folk here wore, it was what <em>normal <em>people wore. She kept her son Dudley close to her at all times, after all, the castle was huge and she didn't want to lose him. A ginger girl in a green dress met them at the gates. She was quite short, though she would probably grow some more as she aged.  
>"Hi! I'm Ginny. You must be Mrs Dursley and Dudley." She waited for Petunia's nod of confirmation, before leading them inside. It was extraordinary, with moving staircases and portraits. She could see immediately what Lily had fussed over all those years ago. It was, for lack of a better word, magic. The girl, Ginny, chatted away to Dudley all the way through the castle. It was certainly a lovely place to hold a wedding, even if it was forced. Eventually, they reached a room, where the door was wide open, with an elderly woman sitting at it, holding a <em>blue haired<em> baby. She asked for their names and crossed them off on a list, smiling up at them. The ceiling of the room was high. You could probably fit three houses from Privet Drive in this room with no problem. They were led to a bench, quite near the front of the room, close to a babble of red heads, which Petunia presumed were Ginny's family.  
>"Now, Mrs Dursley, I have to go help Hermione get ready, but this is where you'll be sitting during the service. If you need anything at all, my mother's sitting right next to you." She grinned again and ran off, holding up her dress so as not to trip up on it.<br>When everybody eventually sat down, a plump lady sat beside Petunia, Ginny's mother. She made the mistake of trying to make conversation, though her husband often interrupted, asking questions about the simplest of devices, like televisions. Petunia decided to ignore the questions; she had come for a wedding, not an interrogation. The old lady with the baby was sat on the other side of Dudley. She informed us that the baby, Teddy, was Harry's godson. Harry had never mentioned anything about a godson. Petunia wondered if the old woman was the child's mother, after all, she didn't know how old these people lived to. They could be reproducing way into their hundreds for all she knew.  
>After about half an hour of sitting, waiting, Harry entered the room. He looked nervous, though this didn't surprise his aunt, after all he was about to marry. He looked around the room and seemed satisfied with the people in it, though he wasn't looking at anyone in particular. He took his place at the front of the room, rubbing his hands together, and laughing at something a ginger boy whispered into his ear. Petunia vaguely recognised the boy; he had been in the car when Harry escaped when he was twelve or so. Harry glanced around again and then whispered back to the other boy. His friend simply smiled and pointed toward the door Petunia had entered through. Petunia turned to see what they were looking at and saw her, the bride. An organ began to play as she entered slowly, at the pace brides usually did.<p>

* * *

><p>It was perfect, exactly as she had envisioned it. Large drapes of purple silk hung from the high ceiling, closing in the room slightly, so that it was more intimate. The aisle was a deep brown, which made the light surroundings seem lighter. Her handiwork had looked nice when the room was empty, but full of their friends and family, it seemed magical. The moment in which she waited for the organ to begin seemed to be the longest of her life. She looked around, taking in the room, before looking to the front and seeing Harry, nervously waiting next to Ron. She was so glad Ron had agreed to be the best man, and that Ginny had agreed to be a bridesmaid for that matter. Before they had asked them, she was a little anxious that they would refuse.<br>Startled by the sudden chime of the organ, Hermione plastered on the biggest smile she could manage, not exactly faked, and just exaggerated to cover her nerves. She took a tentative step forward, almost scared she would topple over. As people spun in their seats to catch a glimpse of her, Hermione could feel the heat rushing to her face from all of the attention. Blushing bride, indeed. Attempting to keep up the pace of her steps was more difficult than one would imagine, but she could barely hear the music over her mind screaming at her. Eventually though, she reached the alter and Ginny took the bouquet, grinning by her side.  
>The ministry official, who had tired of such things weeks ago after the first couples of weddings, seemed on the verge of sleep as he read the vows for the future spouses to repeat.<br>"Do you, Harry James Potter, take this woman, Hermione Jean Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He glanced over his glasses to Harry.  
>"I do." Harry smiled in relief at Hermione.<br>"Very well, and do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take this man, Harry James Potter, to be your lawfully wedded husband, for as long as you both shall live?"  
>"I do." They exchanged rings, which were simple silver bands and looked to the official.<br>"Excellent. I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The old man sauntered off, presumably to the next wedding he had. All eyes were still on her and Harry though, waiting for the expected kiss.  
>What was he going to do? He hadn't kissed Hermione before. Of course, he had kissed her forehead and on the cheek plenty of times over the years, but never <em>properly<em> kissed her. Fortunately for Harry, Hermione seemed as wary as he was. Realising everybody was still staring expectantly at them though, he leaned in. Her eyes fluttered shut as their lips met. He put on the smallest amount of pressure, cupping her cheek, before pulling back and meeting his wife's eyes. Hermione just smiled back at him.

* * *

><p>The reception was held in the forbidden forest, in a patch which had lost all of its trees in the battles. It was beautiful, really. It was dark by the time the party started, so candles floated above them, lighting the ground. Harry and Hermione arrived a little before everybody else, and took the opportunity to discuss what had transpired.<br>"So... um... I guess we're married then." Harry laughed, running a hand through his raven mop of hair.  
>"Yeah, I guess we are." Hermione smiled back at him. "If somebody had told me a few years ago that today, I'd be stood here, married to you, I'd have worried for their sanity. No offence, though."<br>"None taken, though I don't think anybody would have said that, if I'm honest. Most people thought you'd end up marrying Ron."  
>"Except perhaps Rita Skeeter." Hermione smirked. "She'll probably apply for the post of Divination, claiming she predicted this whole thing." They both laughed, happy that nothing was overly awkward.<br>Before they could continue with their conversation, George Weasley apparated a little distance from them and began towards them. Since Voldemort's downfall, the wards had been a lot more lenient, and were let down for weddings, to allow guests in and out. George quickly joined them and clapped Harry on the back, congratulating them both.  
>"So, Hermione, how does it feel to be Mrs Potter?"<p>

* * *

><p>Ok... the actual reception will probably be in the next chapter. Is there anything anyone wants in it in particular? Crying Molly? Drunk Hermione? Drop me a line and let me know :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! I'm not going to be able to continue this, on this account. It'll be continued by Katniss-Mermaid:) make sure you alert it over there so you don't miss any updates! The first few chapters will be re uploaded by her:) Sorry, I really would have liked to carry it on, I just can't seem to get the story to go as I wanted it. Bye! 

Chapter one is up on that account s/8202936/1/


End file.
